


Doctor, You're the One for Me

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, nurse outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Yukiko and Chie have been working part-time at Inaba's hospital, and although the money is decent, Chie has been finding the shifts quite boring. Luckily, she has a plan to make things more exciting. Commission for Two Tries.
Relationships: Uehara Sayoko/Satonaka Chie/Amagi Yukiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Doctor, You're the One for Me

Chie let out a sigh against her palm, as her elbow sat on Inaba Municipal Hospital's front desk. Yukiko stood not far from her, helping to check patients in while the nurses took care of more important matters. Chie was bored. The purpose of the part-time job was to make money, as with any, so she knew that she wasn't exactly obligated to be entertained or anything, but she couldn't help letting her mind drift towards things that might make their time together a little more exciting. The outfits that they were wearing were boring, pink and running all the way down past their knees, not even a slight chance of being able to show off their assets.

An idea struck her. At no point had they been told that they couldn't bring their own uniforms to work. As she thought back to a costume that she had seen in one of the store windows in Okina City, an idea popped into her head. She glanced over towards Yukiko, who was hard at work checking patients in and gave her a nudge. "Hey, don't you think this could be a little more fun?" she asked when she was sure that none of the lined-up patients would hear her.

"Sure, I guess," Yukiko responded. Chie didn't mind her lack of enthusiasm very much. She was sure that Yukiko would change her mind once she saw those costumes. Far too tempted to get at least some fun out of her shift, Chie reached over to slip her hands into Yukiko's nurse outfit from behind once the queue was finally empty, before leaning forward to plant a kiss against her cheek.

"Someone's gonna see," Yukiko half-whined, though she didn't sound very bothered about it. Chie grinned to herself and gave Yukiko's chest a firm squeeze before pulling back again.

Chie invited Yukiko over to her house the next day, not long before their shift was due to start. She had a bag in her hand as Yukiko walked into her room, and she quickly laid the two outfits out on the bed.

"Those are... a little..." Yukiko muttered, reaching over to lift one of them up. It barely seemed like it would cover her chest, not to mention how high it would ride on her ass, possibly even leaving her panties on display. And there was a boob window! What was Chie thinking? Chie imagined that Yukiko was asking herself such a question, at least, prompting her to reach over and pick up her own.

"It'll be fun, though, right?" Chie asked, grinning widely. She began to lift up her own shirt, eventually prompting Yukiko to do the same. Both girls began to undress, and once they were down to their underwear, Yukiko reached over to grab the nurse outfit.

"Hey, wait a minute," Chie told her, before moving around the other girl. Although Yukiko was confused at first, when she felt Chie's hands trailing over her back, she knew what was about to happen.

"You can't be serious, Chie," Yukiko told her, before being silenced with a kiss to the outside of her neck.

"You don't think it'd be hot?" Chie asked in turn, unclasping Yukiko's bra before pulling it down and off, then letting her hands reach over to cup the other girl's chest. Yukiko thought on it for a moment, visibly, and then picked up the outfit again, pulling it close.

"Let me see what they look like when we're wearing them," Yukiko muttered in response, prompting Chie to smile at her as she pulled back from pressing another kiss against Yukiko's neck. After pulling off her own bra, Chie got changed into the outfit, then walked over towards the mirror in her room alongside Yukiko for the two of them to get a proper look at themselves.

Slutty didn't even do it justice. The boob window was so large that Yukiko thought that her nipples might pop out at certain angles, and with Chie's breasts being a little smaller, not properly able to fill out the outfit, whenever she leaned forward, she was practically flashing whoever happened to be in front of her, not that this fact seemed to bother Chie any. Both girls had chosen to wear panties, though in Chie's case this was only really because she knew that Yukiko would protest if they didn't, and those panties were practically on display, even when the outfits were pulled down as far as they would go.

When they did ride up, though, it was as if the two of them were entirely bottomless. Chie liked that. Yukiko was a little nervous about it, and that was obvious even to Chie, but that nervousness didn't stop her, and soon enough, the two of them were on their way to their part-time job.

When they entered the hospital, they could feel the atmosphere change. Everyone that got a look at them stared for longer than they normally should, with some of those glances being ones of disapproval while others were longing gazes, mostly from the older folks, which Chie chose not to think about too much. 

They strolled up to the desk and Chie spoke for them, declaring to the nurse that they were here for work. Sayoko, the nurse on duty at the time, looked them up and down, then reached up to pinch her nose. Chie wasn't sure what to make of that at first, but apparently, the adult wasn't getting paid enough to lecture them for their outfit choices, so she told them to "Get to work already, then." The gaze lingered for a couple of seconds afterwards, though, in a way that Chie recognised as that of a woman who liked to look at other women.

"Thank you," Chie responded, and as she pulled back from the desk she made sure to lean forward so as to show off her goods to the person in the room that she wanted to see them the most, though not without bending over so much that her ass was on display for most of the crowd behind her—Yukiko noticed this, and gave a nervous glance around the room before reaching down to tug Chie's outfit back down on her behalf, though not without attracting a few gazes herself. Whereas Chie had simply been putting up with the looks from the older men around them, Yukiko was excited by it, though she kept that to herself, and the two students very poorly dressed for the job that they were about to do slipped around the reception desk to take their places behind it alongside the other nurse.

The job itself was a lot more fun than it had been the day prior, as Chie had predicted. Whenever she served someone, she could see them trying to contain themselves around her, whether that was because they wanted to judge her and criticise her clothing choices, or it was because they were undressing her with their eyes and didn't want to get caught thinking lewd things about someone who was obviously still in school. She could usually tell the two apart, but some were less obvious, such as the case of an older woman who both looked like she wanted to slap Chie silly and took the opportunity to stare down Chie's cleavage when she gave her the opportunity to do so.

At that, Chie had even reached down to tug her boob window out a little more, with the guise of fanning herself down—in her defense, it was quite warm!

Yukiko was doing the paperwork that Chie had been mostly putting off the day before, and Sayoko seemed to be happy enough to get the opportunity to relax. As she looked over at the nurse, Chie began wondering how she might be able to figure out whether the woman really was interested in her. Glancing back briefly, she opted to lean forward against the desk, letting her dress ride all the way up her ass and leave her panties on full display—it would probably even be obvious to the nurse just how worked up Chie was, so slick between the legs that she could already feel her panties beginning to grow useless as the grool began to run down her thighs.

There was no way to be sure whether her show was being appreciated, though, not until she pulled back from the desk and turned around, and although Sayoko would have had more than enough time to cover up the fact that she had been looking, she chose not to, and Chie caught a glimpse of the nurse's aroused glance. When it came time for Sayoko to take over at the desk while Chie took a short break, she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Chie was quick to move up alongside Yukiko, a hand dropping to sit at Yukiko's waist, proving enough to get the other girl's attention. Yukiko seemed to be wearing a permanent blush on her face, but it rose even stronger when Chie began to touch her, prompting Yukiko to raise an eyebrow at her friend.

"What are you doing, Chie?" Yukiko whispered.

"I have an idea. I think that nurse has the hots for us. She's been catching glimpses of us all evening when she thinks we're not looking at her." Yukiko cast a glance over towards the nurse then, not entirely sure that she believed Chie, but then she felt Chie's hand moving around towards her ass. "You should eat her out," Chie spoke, simply and firmly. Yukiko looked over at her again, with a deep red flush on her face so intense that it made the outfits that she usually wore look pale in comparison.

"Eat her out?" Yukiko repeated, quietly, before looking over towards the nurse. She was thinking about it. Why was she thinking about it? Chie's hand moved up to give Yukiko's bust a gentle squeeze.

"The line is already basically empty... I'm sure she'd love it if you slipped down underneath the desk and took care of her arousal for her," Chie assured the other girl, pressing a kiss against the back of her neck as she had done earlier on. She really was a bad influence on her friend, but Yukiko still had a dirty mind of her own, and Chie knew from experience that all Yukiko needed was a nudge in the right direction and some assurance that she wasn't going to get in trouble before she took things into her own hands and showed off just how depraved she could be.

Yukiko began making her way over towards the older woman, while Chie looked on with a grin on her face, and did her best to make it look like she was taking over the work that Yukiko had been doing previously, though there would be very little actual work getting done by her. She watched Yukiko glance around, making sure that nobody was looking at her aside from the nurse that she was stood beside, and then the younger girl slipped beneath the desk, sitting right in front of Sayoko's open legs.

The response from the nurse was immediate, pulling back just enough to show her surprise. "What are you doing?" she whispered down to Yukiko, but Yukiko didn't give her much of a verbal response. Instead, she reached over to grab the centre of the chair and rolled it forward again until she was comfortably in-between the legs of the older woman.

"Thought it might be fun to fool around a little," Chie spoke in a hushed tone. "I told her that you'd like her to take care of you. I've seen the way that you've been looking at us. We're barely wearing any clothes already, but that hasn't stopped you from undressing us with your eyes." No denial came from the older woman, she simply glanced down towards Yukiko with a furrowed brow and then eventually let out a sigh, spreading her legs open a little wider and rolling her chair as far forward as she could—even if someone entered the area behind the desk with them, she didn't want them to get caught.

Chie kept her eye on the front door, making sure that she could give her friend a headsup if it seemed like the nurse would have to regain her focus for a bit. ...at least, that had been Chie's intention, but when she thought about it she wasn't so sure that she actually would interrupt them for that—the idea of Yukiko continuing to eagerly eat out the nurse while she tried to put on her most casual face and serve a patient turned Chie on beyond belief.

Yukiko slipped in-between those open legs, her hands rolling up the nurse's outfit to expose her underwear. Already, she could tell that she was in for a fun time. The scent that tickled at her nose wasn't the same as that she was met with when she went down on Chie or on other girls her age, rather, it was a more mature scent, one that got stronger the closer she moved her face to the nurse's underwear. Her fingers moved forward, traced along the inside of Sayoko's thighs and eventually pulled her panties to the side, at which point Yukiko leaned forward to examine the pussy she had just revealed to herself.

The scent was stronger now. Prominent but not unbearably so, and when Yukiko's tongue finally made contact with the nurse's pussy lips—lips that Yukiko could only just about make out in the darkness beneath the desk, she realised that the source of the scent had been just how turned on Sayoko was. They were already damp, with Yukiko able to taste the nurse properly even by just running her tongue gently between the lips. She moved her hands forward to pull Sayoko's hips closer, settling her on the edge of her seat before burying her face properly against the woman's snatch.

With the sort of enthusiasm that only a budding bisexual at Yukiko's age could have, she explored the older woman's pussy with her tongue. Yukiko knew enough about pleasing girls to know the basics—she had gone down on Chie and a couple of other friends before—but pleasing a woman seemed to be an entirely different task. Sayoko's clit throbbed against Yukiko's lip, so the young girl started there, pushing her tongue against it while she watched the nurse for any sort of reaction that she might be able to use to gauge her success, and when moments passed without that going anywhere she simply took the clit into her mouth and gave it a hard suckle, her tongue running against it as she did.

Sayoko had to grip the desk to stop herself from moaning out, her teeth clenched. Looking on, Chie couldn't help but feel amused, a hand slipping between her own legs to masturbate as she watched her best friend please the older woman. Chie's plan had always been to feign ignorance in the event that a would-be patient walked towards the reception desk, but she didn't even notice the man approaching until he was already in front of the nurse, who picked her gaze up just in time to greet him, fighting the flush that was on her face.

Somehow, whether it was because she couldn't hear or simply that she hadn't put the pieces together, Yukiko didn't realise what was happening and kept trying to get the older woman off. As Sayoko spoke to the man, got all of his important details from him and inputted them into the system, she had a teenage girl between her legs, licking and sucking at her clit as if it were her prime directive, and it was at that point that Yukiko slid one of her hands between the nurse's legs to aid in her efforts.

Two fingers slid up against Sayoko's entrance, and it was a herculean task for the nurse to stay quiet as they pushed inside and she had to look the patient on the other side of the desk in the eye and tell him which room he needed to head towards. As soon as he was gone, and they were alone in the entrance lobby once more, she reached a hand up to cover her mouth and let out a moan into her palm, her hips thrusting forward, against Yukiko's hand and mouth.

"You're pretty good for a kid," Sayoko muttered, leaning back in her chair. She kept an eye on the door this time so as to not be taken by surprise, but she allowed herself to sink more into the act of being given oral sex. Her hand slipped against the back of Yukiko's head, and she leaned back in the chair that she was sat on, her feet moving to set against Yukiko's back, too—on all fronts, she was holding the girl in place. Even as the older woman complimented her and began to secure her between her legs, Yukiko put her all into the oral that she was giving.

It wasn't long before Chie began to feel left out, and although she had been the one to put Yukiko up to the act in the first place, she couldn't help but want to be in her place, held tight in the grip of the older woman. Still, she wasn't about to go over there and demand that Yukiko let her have a turn, so the next best thing was to crawl under the desk with Yukiko and move down to lay on her back. It took some effort and some re-arranging of Yukiko, but she eventually managed to move underneath her friend, with Yukiko spreading her legs wide in something of a squat, sat on Chie's chest, while leaning over to continue giving Sayoko the attention that she wanted—in fact, Yukiko hadn't stopped eating Sayoko out in the entire time that Chie had been manoeuvring her.

When Chie ended up underneath Yukiko, she put herself to work pleasing her friend in turn. Even before she finished pulling Yukiko's panties aside, she could already see just how wet Yukiko was—had she been that wet the entire time, or did eating out the older woman simply turn her on that much? Whatever the case was, Chie soon planted her lips against Yukiko's pussy, embracing the familiar taste. How many times had she eaten her friend out already? Dozens, at least, and it never got old, no matter how many times Chie felt that nub of a clit buzzing against her nose as she plunged her tongue deep into her friend and thrashed it around.

Chie had done this enough times to know exactly what Yukiko liked, all the little pleasure spots and the places to avoid, but most importantly for her technique, the places that were in the middle, the ones that Chie could work while she teased at Yukiko's clit. Waggling her tongue against the entrance itself, she let her nose bob against Yukiko's clit, taking the soft sounds of pleasure that came from above her as a sign that she was doing things right.

When it came time for Chie to thrust that tongue as deep as possible into her friend, she didn't want to take any half measures. Her hands came to rest at Yukiko's butt, and then she pulled it as close to her face as she could, all-but burying her mouth against that dripping snatch. Her tongue plunged as deep as it could, searched around for all those pleasure spots that Chie knew from previous experience, and when she finally found the one that she was looking for she attacked it without restraint.

Yukiko had been mostly passive up to this point, focusing more on giving Sayoko oral than anything else, but even she couldn't ignore how much effort Chie was putting into getting her off. She pulled back from Sayoko and laid her head back against the back of the desk, riding Chie's face with need as her pussy twitched and she neared orgasm. She just needed something to push her over the edge, just one more thing.

That thing came when Chie lifted her hand to begin roughly massaging Yukiko's clit with her thumb, and Yukiko came soon after. She dropped her hips against Chie's face to sit on her friend properly, and her pussy continued to throb as it gushed juice over Chie. Yukiko did her best to keep quiet, but there was only so much noise that she could silence, and right at the apex of her orgasm she let out a loud moan and threw her head back, almost falling from on top of Chie in the process—she probably would have done, were it not for the grip that her friend had on her.

When her orgasm faded and she came down from it, she lifted up from Chie's face, the sticky cum she'd covered Chie with during her orgasm connecting the two of them for a moment before she pulled back, prompting Chie to sit up.

"You're so messy," Chie teased, sticking out her tongue at her friend.

"And you're not?" Yukiko asked, gesturing down to Chie's crotch, which was both soaking wet and had left a wet spot on the ground where she had been laying previously.

The two girls had a brief laugh about this amongst themselves before Sayoko suddenly cleared her throat. Chie glanced over and decided that it was her turn to have a go at pleasing the older woman.

Unlike Yukiko, Chie decided not to use her mouth right away, in part because she still had the taste of Yukiko on her tongue and she wanted it to last as long as possible. Her hand moved between the older woman's legs. She ran two fingers up and down the slit, peeking up at Sayoko to look for a reaction, but there didn't seem to be much of one. Of course, it wasn't going to be that easy. Assuming otherwise had been silly. With the nurse already being wet from the attention that Yukiko had given her, Chie didn't have any trouble dropping her fingers to the entrance itself and pushing inside—even two fingers went inside easily, which was a first for Chie, but she didn't want to make any assumptions about how much experience the older woman did or did not have.

Besides, it was kinda hot.

Chie leaned forward, spread the nurse's legs a little wider and shifted between them. Sayoko's clit was bigger than Yukiko's—bigger than any that Chie had seen before, in fact, and she was quick to lean forward and take it into her mouth. Rather than go straight to sucking on it, she began to run her tongue against it, continuing to watch the older woman for any sort of reaction, but again it didn't seem to prompt one. All the same, Chie was dedicated, and although she knew the dangers of pushing the woman too far, the thought of making Sayoko quiver and moan in public was simply too good for her to pass up on.

Her free arm moved to wrap around Sayoko's hip, and while holding her close she began to bounce the woman's clit on her tongue. Her fingers slipped deep and explored around inside her, feeling around for pleasure spots that she recalled other girls enjoying, though it became clear very quickly just how different of a lover Sayoko was going to be. When the older woman's hand moved down to sit against the back of Chie's head and she began to hold her there the same way that she had Yukiko, she began to guide Chie in whatever way she could, ensuring that her pussy clamped down around Chie's fingers whenever she hit one of the more pleasurable spots, though in some cases this was inevitable—Chie was very good with her fingers for someone still in high school.

Sayoko found herself wondering just how much experience the young girl already had as she leaned back in her chair, reaching her free hand up to grope her own chest before Yukiko saw an opportunity to make herself useful and slipped up alongside the nurse before beginning to grope her. It seemed that after so much effort from the two girls, Sayoko was finally about to reach her orgasm. She leaned her head back and let out a sudden grunt, her eyes closing while she thrust against Chie's face.

Chie, ever-eager to bring the woman to orgasm, switched between the woman's various pleasure spots. She curled fingers inside her, sucked and even nibbled on her clit, all culminating when Sayoko thrust her hips forward again and ground against Chie's face, making even more of a mess of her in the process, not that Chie seemed to mind any. Yukiko looked over towards the door to make sure that they weren't joined by one but kept making herself useful by squeezing and groping at Sayoko's petite but still sizeable tits.

Legs rising higher as her orgasm overtook her, Sayoko ended up wrapping her legs around Chie's head as she continued to grind herself against the girl's face. Her pussy gushed just as Yukiko's had, and alongside them, Yukiko's only regret was that she couldn't be down there next to Chie to reap the spoilers of their shared victory. 

Still, when Sayoko eventually pulled away from Chie after her orgasm had passed, Yukiko was quick to slip down alongside her friend. She began to clean Chie's face with her tongue, eagerly lapping, and when she was done she pulled back from the other girl and swallowed, smirking at her. Chie pouted for having been denied her share of their winnings, but given that she had been the one to experience the orgasm first-hand, she couldn't be too upset about it.

The two of them slipped out of the desk after that, and they were ready to turn their focus to the work they had been ignoring for the remainder of their shift when Sayoko suddenly slipped out of her seat and underneath the desk, prompting both girls to look first at each other and then beneath the table to the older woman.

"You two have had your fun, now it's time for you to find out what pleasure can really be," she told them, before gesturing to two chairs that were further back in the room that they were in. Chie reached over to slide them forward, then both she and Yukiko sat down in them, settling by the desk as they eagerly awaited the revelation that the older woman had promised them. They didn't really know what they were in for, and that lack of knowledge excited both of them—they shared in their excitement by looking at each other with eager grins on their faces, albeit with Chie much less reserved than Yukiko was, and with Yukiko sporting a much deeper flush than her friend.

Immediately, Sayoko put her skills to work. Their legs were eased open, and she even had them turn their chairs some so that she didn't have to move as much to slip between them. Her hands made their way between their legs, pulled at their underwear until they weren't in the way anymore, then slipped those fingers inside them. She took her time so as to not overwhelm the poor girls, but given both how rough Chie had just been with Yukiko and the tomboy's obvious experience herself, she knew that she didn't need to treat them like virgins.

Her fingers slipped deep, one inside each of them, and then she leaned between them to give both girls a kiss towards the top of their pussies, just about teasing at their clits. She wasn't even sure if either of them were paying attention to the front door or not, but at this point, it was a distant worry, one that Sayoko found it hard to even think about. She took turns moving between them, tracing her tongue from the top of their pussies all the way down to the bottom as her finger continued to tease them open and figure out just how much they could both handle. Yukiko was far slicker than her friend, but Chie seemed to be able to handle more, with the nurse's finger fitting easily inside without the need for much extra lubrication, though Chie certainly wasn't lacking for it.

Both girls rolled their hips against the touch of the older woman, moaning in pleasure that they failed to hide—and frankly, that Sayoko wouldn't ask them to hide in the first place, even though they were in such a dangerous place. She pulled the two of them closer when she could getting them right to the edge of their seats and then had them move their legs around one another so that their two pussies were practically touching. The new position made it much harder for her to use her fingers on them, though she still managed, but one thing that it did allow her to do was continue to press against one while she pleased the other with her tongue, and switching between them was as simple as turning her head.

There was another benefit to the position that she had moved them into, but that would have to wait for a short while. In the interim, Sayoko made use of her new position to keep the two girls on their toes, switching between them suddenly and without warning, and always making sure not to become too predictable. Both Yukiko and Chie were leaning back, the way her tongue moved proving too much for them to be able to possibly hold a straight face alongside, even if both had a secret desire to out-do the other, to last longer before their inevitable orgasm grasped them.

Suddenly, Sayoko pushed them together and invited them to begin grinding their hips against one another. By itself, this action might not have been all that new to them—she was sure that Chie and Yukiko would have scissored before, given how horny and curious the two of them were, but they wouldn't have been prepared for her to move her face above them and begin to run her tongue over both of their pussies in tandem, sometimes pushing between the two sets of slickened lips to tease at both of their clits at once.

In the end, both girls reached their orgasm at the same time, thrusting forward against each other and letting out a moan loud enough that someone else in the hospital would no doubt be alerted, assuming that they hadn't already. When the sound of footsteps approaching was heard, both schoolgirls and the older woman only had a couple of moments to make it seem like nothing had happened. Sayoko slipped out and back to her chair, while Yukiko and Chie fixed their clothes and Chie did her best to make it look like she had simply banged her knee.

There wasn't much left of their shift by that point, but when the two girls finally left the hospital, wearing their coats once more to cover up the outfits that they were wearing as they made their way home (and the slickness of their thighs that still persisted), Sayoko made sure to give them a wave goodbye and a knowing smirk, hoping that the two girls might return to make one of her shifts more exciting again.


End file.
